someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last House on Bridle
The Last House on Bridle. The room was small with padded walls, comfy and as cozy as ever. A single light hung from the ceiling, casting eerie shadows along the room. “Hello there," said the boy. “My name is Johnson, Eric Johnson; it’s very nice to see you on this very wonderful autumn evening. It's nights like this I’m reminded, reminded of that Halloween night two years ago. Would you like to hear about it?” The boy, who is no more than 16, turns his head slightly. “I’m going to have to take that as a yes. I don’t get many visitors, seeing as all my friends have died.” You take a half step back, worried the boy might be more dangerous than you thought. “Yes," you answer, "Tell me about that Halloween night two years ago.” The boy turns his head back to look you in the eyes. “It started out on the Eve of Halloween night, when I woke up to a very strange radio announcement.” “'In other news, we have another disappearance in the Stansbury Mountains, not far from ‘Deseret Peak’. The girl’s name is: ‘Melissa Cook’, she was reported missing on October 29th when she didn't return from her hiking trip. Her friends reported they heard a growling like noise before she disappeared.' "I sprang from the bed at the mention of her disappearance, and ran to the bathroom, to take a shower. I had to go look for her. A short time later I walk out of the bathroom, dressed and with my hair still wet. Just then there was a knock at the front door. I walked to the door and opened it. A young woman, about my age was standing at the door, seeming frantic. "I jumped back in fright. 'MELISSA!' “'Hello…' She said, seeming unsure of what to say. "I told her we needed to tell her family she was okay." “Wait!” you exclaim, “I thought she was missing.” “I’m getting to that okay, let me tell my story,” said the boy. “'NO!' Melissa shouted, 'I mean, uhm, why do we have to rush to do that?' “'Well, it’s just, they reported you missing, and your family is probably worried sick.' I said." "Just then I saw a green truck pull up to my house and a young man stepped out and walked up to us. He whispered something in Melissa's ear. It was just quiet enough so I couldn't hear him." “'What was that?' I asked. “'NOTHING!' they both shouted. “'Okay, sorry I asked.' Not knowing what I know now I asked, 'You two have any plans for tomorrow?" “And what might that be?” you asked. “I’M GETTING TO THAT!” The boy yelled “I will skip ahead to Halloween night though, if that pleases you?” “Yes, please,” you replied. "It was Halloween night, and getting dark fast. I was sitting on my back porch. The moon was rising over the mountains, and I could see there was something going on at the Stansbury Park High School. I assumed it was a Stallions football game. Just then coming from the farmer’s house behind my own, I heard a scream. Probably just some kids being dumb after all it was Halloween night. Then out of that same area walked Melissa. “'Hello Eric,' she said 'You shouldn't have moved here.' “'Why?' I asked. “'Because, this Ground is Sacred to us, we would like it back.' She said, walking closer to me." "Four people, covered in blood, appeared as if from nowhere and all started speaking at once, 'This ground belongs to us!' they said, with this horrible disembodied voice." "Then I heard a horrid howl, like that of a wolf, and they all shrieked and broke into a run towards me. I ran back into the house and locked the door, panicking. I looked out the front window to see more people, covered in blood, surrounding the house. Just then my friend Jack knocked on the door. “'Let us in Eric, or come out. We only have tonight,' Jack said." "Only tonight, I thought, why is that? Just then I remembered something Jack had told me. That my house was cursed, that every 2 years on Halloween night the Skinwalkers appear and kill then devour the current owners of the house. Only tonight, I can keep them out that long, I hoped. "Suddenly there was a crash from the basement. 'Crap!' I thought they must have gotten in through the basement window. A horrifying shriek came from the basement stairs. 'I know, I’ll escape out the door; they’re probably all in the basement now,' I said to myself. I opened the front door; just then a Skinwalker dropped from the roof and pushed me into the house, right into a crowd of them. " 'Gig's up,' they all said with that horrible disembodied voice. They took a knife and slit both my wrists. As I started to black out I heard a gunshot and watched Melissa drop to the ground." The boy looked at you and said, “Then my memory goes black, I guess that I was found by someone who called the cops, probably thinking I had killed my girlfriend then attempted suicide." “Wow, that’s quite a story to digest. You know that, right?” You asked. “That’s half the reason I’m in here.” “Well," you say, “I don’t think I can put that on my website, that’s too crazy.” As you finish your sentence, you start to walk off. “WAIT!” yells the boy, “YOU MUST WARN THEM, NOT TO GO TO THAT HOUSE!” You stop in your tracks. “Yes, I will...” Turning around to face the boy you jump at him, grabbing him by the head and snap his neck. As you walk to the door you say to yourself, “Sure, I’ll keep it empty; the last house on Bridle must never be occupied.” Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Migrated Category:Creepypasta